The Whole World is Watching
by ChinaCatSunflower
Summary: Eric n Sooks Summer of '69 entry. Sookie Stackhouse has decided to get involved in the movement to end the Vietnam War after her high school boyfriend was drafted. Along the way she meets a sexy revolutionary that shakes up her world...


**Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69 One-shot Contest**

**Title: The Whole World Is Watching**

**Your Pen name: ChinaCatSunflower**

**Characters: Sookie and Eric, Pam and Amelia, brief appearances by other SVM supporting players.**

**Disclaimer: Not claiming to own anything. Also, I swear Word says this doc is only like 9500 words long. You know how FF rolls, change three words and it adds 200 to the count...**

**Thanks to Jen for being my second pair of eyes!**

My first boyfriend, Bill, had been shipped off to Vietnam three weeks ago. He had been my first in a lot of ways…we were 16, and I was madly in love with him. He turned out to be just another boy after all. He made some mistakes along the way (one of them was named Lorena), and we broke up after Homecoming Junior year. I haven't been in love with him since then, but when you share that kind of connection with someone once, it's hard not to have a place for them in your heart. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone getting drafted into this horrible war, but Bill getting called up hit a little too close to home.

Currently I'm a sophomore at LSU. I'd participated in some protests on campus in the past, but the minute I saw Bill's birthday got pulled in the draft lottery, my world changed. I needed to get involved, I just didn't know how. I didn't want to get involved in the political aspect of many of the radical student groups on campus. I just didn't know how I felt about being sucked into the power structure and the bureaucratic game-playing. I just wanted to make my voice heard. No one else needed to die fighting a senseless war.

My roommate, Pam, who was about as dry as they come but wickedly funny, had started hooking up with this chick, Amelia, who was a Yippie. She was from NYC, and had actually witnessed Abbie Hoffman throwing money over the ledge at the Stock Exchange. I was amazed that she was lucky enough to be in that place and time—so often, being from Louisiana, I feel like I'm too far removed from the real action. It seems like nothing I say here will reach the ears of Washington. Still, I really enjoyed the Yippie mentality that through projects like guerilla theatre and social ideas like opening free stores, we could change attitudes and spread the message. I tried almost immediately to get involved.

Amelia was the more outgoing one. She participated in several guerilla protests on campus, including hosting a big party when Jerry Rubin came to speak on campus. I generally manned the free store, and attended the events. I wasn't the kind of gal that liked to be the center of attention. As devastating as it was to know that Bill had been sent off to war and might never come back, I felt alive and connected to a movement that just might change the world. I hoped it would change the world…no matter what comes out of all these ideas, protests, and efforts, I don't think we as a society can just go back to the way things were.

In June we held a general meeting with some of the other progressive groups on campus, including the kids that ran the free university, the black and white panthers, and SDS. Pam and I left our apartment a little late because she wanted my opinion on a dress she'd bought earlier that morning. She looked amazing, as always. Pam has the most gorgeous alabaster skin, huge, deep eyes, almost white blonde hair, and she's very petite. She also looks fabulous in anything, I don't even know why she asks.

Anyway, we strode into the meeting, which had already started, looking around the crowded room for Amelia, who must have been a little late herself, as she was in the very back of the room. She was waving and beaming frantically. "You guys! We're going to the convention in Chicago! The Yippies are organizing a huge demonstration, and we're pooling resources to send as many folks as wanna go to the Windy City!" She was struggling to whisper in her excitement, and I felt a pair of eyes boring into us while the SDS President was discussing fundraising options.

When I looked up to find the offending pair of eyes, I was floored. Standing right next to Victor, the SDS president on campus, was the most gorgeous brute of a man I had ever laid eyes on. This guy was huge, muscular, and looked so good I was tempted to run up to the front of the room and lick him with everyone watching. He was wearing white bell bottoms and a light green colored button-down shirt with a pale tan paisley pattern. The shirt was only buttoned halfway, and his shoulder-length golden hair contrasted nicely against his light tan. I must have done a poor job of hiding my feelings, because after a second of gazing at him, he smirked and switched focus back to Victor.

"And remember, if you're seriously considering joining us on the busses, it's best to begin planning your travel arrangements now. The convention takes place August 26-29, which is right after the autumn term begins. This is going to be a huge, huge event, and we want to encourage as much participation as is possible," Victor concluded.

Sophie-Anne, the editor of the campus underground newspaper, hopped up on her chair to address the crowd next. "Before y'all leave, remember to fill out an interest form here at the front. Victor, Eric, Andre, and I will be here with the forms ready for you, this way we can begin to make preliminary arrangements. Thanks for coming out this afternoon!"

I got lost again staring at Eric, when Amelia elbowed me in the side. "Who's the hunka-hunka burnin' love, Sook?"

I must've turned about six shades of red before responding. "I don't know—but ladies…I wouldn't mind finding out!" I answered, hoping I wasn't fawning too much. Pam and Amelia just giggled, and as we gathered our things to leave, they shoved me toward Eric's line to fill out my interest form. Oh, I was interested.

We were the last people in his line, and naturally Pam and Amelia went first, running out the door and glancing back at me conspiratorially before disappearing.

"Gonna join us in Chicago? This is gonna be major," Eric said, smiling up at me from a downcast gaze as he readied a blank form for me.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. I'm generally more of a behind-the-scenes kind of gal, but this sounds too amazing to skip," I replied, praising myself internally for managing to speak.

"I'm Eric. Eric Northman. I'm the Vice President of SDS. What group are you with?" This man never broke eye contact with me the entire time we spoke…I felt like I was going to melt into the floor and spontaneously combust at the same time.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and I'm with the Yippies. I spend most of my free time in the free store," I trailed off as I reached for the form and pen he handed me. Our hands touched in the exchange, and I swear he hesitated.

"Nice…I'll have to come by sometime. Just fill out this form, and you'll be all set."

Once I was finished, I handed it back to Eric, sad that our little introduction was coming to a close. "See ya around?" I asked, trying to play it cool (and likely failing miserably).

"Oh, I hope so," he answered, grinning a crooked, mischievous smile that I hoped meant everything it suggested.

* * *

I walked home lost in reverie. I don't know how I hadn't met Eric yet with as much involvement all the different student groups had with each other. I usually wasn't one to want to jump into anything with a guy, but there was just something about him drawing me in. There was a cool intensity in his rich blue eyes, but his smile gave away his warmth…and as far as I was concerned, his heat. I know I'm probably working myself into a tizzy for no reason, he was way too gorgeous for me—can't blame a girl for fantasizing, especially since I hadn't exactly dated in a while.

I'd gone out with a football player named John Quinn briefly, but that didn't last very long. He just didn't understand what I was about, and I couldn't really be in a relationship with someone who held such different priorities. I'd had a one-night stand around Christmas with a freshman named Preston after a party at my friend Sam's house. It was the holidays, and I was stoned out of my gourd.

Eric…Eric was someone I could actually enjoy being with. I love sex as much as the next girl, but it's so much nicer when you can actually share part of yourself with someone on an intellectual level.

I arrived at home and floated through the door, absent-mindedly tossing my bag to the side and collapsing onto the couch. I could hear Amelia and Pam laughing from Pam's bedroom, and a few minutes later they emerged wearing matching shit-eating grins. "One of Us Must Know (Sooner or Later)" was drifting out of the speakers in Pam's bedroom, along with the scent of incense.

"Dish, Sook," Pam said bluntly. I did my best to repress a smile, but it snuck out on its own despite my best efforts.

"I filled out my interest form and discovered Eric is the VP of SDS."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Sookie, details! Did he seem interested? I mean, he was definitely leering at you during the whole meeting. Well, the part you were there for," Pam shot her a glare at the tardiness jab.

"He was so not leering at me. I doubt he noticed me anymore than anyone else in the room. He's just polite, that's all," I reasoned, not wanting to get my hopes up.

Pam looked at me squarely, saying, "Sookie, the only time I have ever looked at anyone the way Eric was looking at you, they were naked in less than 2 hours."

I smirked, knowing it was true. But few people had the sexual prowess Pam did. Eric might.

"Fine, fine, he may have looked at me," Amelia actually scoffed at this statement. "Anyway, who cares? He probably has ten other girls he's seeing. This is a pointless conversation."

"If you say so…" Pam trailed off, glancing at Amelia knowingly. She got up to grab a bottle of wine out of the fridge, and Amelia hopped up to grab glasses. Hopefully we could spend the rest of the evening talking about something other than my ridiculous crush on Eric Northman.

* * *

A week later, I was hanging out in the free store, putting away recent donations when I heard the bells on the door tinkling. I finished folding a shirt and tucked it away on a shelf before turning to greet my "customer." When I did, I had to catch my breath. It was Eric.

"Hey," I managed to eek out breathlessly. I brushed my hair behind my ear and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey," He said, grinning in return. "I figured I oughtta come by and check out what you have goin' on here. I like the set up."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. I just spend a lot of afternoons here, keeping an eye on things, shelving new inventory, helping girls pick out outfits," I grinned. It was like a community closet for the ladies on campus. Drop off an outfit, pick one up. New stuff came through literally every day. I'd gotten a few cool things to wear myself.

"I see…well, I am on a diplomatic visit from SDS to inform you your spot on the bus is confirmed, if you still want to come to Chicago," he looked almost…hopeful?

My gaze lingered before I answered in the affirmative. "I'm really excited. You know, this will be the biggest protest I've been to. I have a friend in Vietnam, y'know."

His gaze turned very serious. "I did not know. I am very, very sorry to hear that. Were you close?"

"He was my first boyfriend. We were 16, it's been a long time since we were together, but I've known him forever. He's a decent guy, despite whatever problems we had together. I hate that I may never see him again," I explained, trying not to get too emotional.

Eric grazed my arm until he had my hand in his. "That's really cool of you to still care about him. And to be part of the movement that will bring your friend home."

I hated to feel so good with Eric when talking about Bill, but there was just something about Eric. It may have had something to do with the fact that he was still holding my hand…and staring straight into my eyes.

"Sookie, I'd like very much if I could take you to dinner once you close up here. When would be a good time for you?"

Holy Moly was this guy for real?? I'll lock the damn doors right now! My better judgment ruled out, and we agreed on him coming back at 6. I would be counting minutes.

"Until then, Sookie," he said, grinning that mischievous grin as he leaned down to place the lightest kiss on my cheek. I actually thought I was drowning for half a second.

"See ya," I whispered.

Passing the next few hours was a challenge. I found myself wishing more people would come in to distract me. At about 5:30, I snuck out into the alley behind the store to take a couple hits off a roach I had in my purse. I had to mellow. I went back in the store to straighten up and get ready to go, closing the drapes (a hodgepodge of batik tapestries we'd collected) and putting things in their semi-rightful place. We weren't overly organized, but I like things to look neat. While I waited, I listened to Them's The Angry Young Them. Another benefit to passing my time in the free store: We amassed a huge shared record collection. I may not be able to afford all the albums I want, but I sure had access to most of them.

The bells tinkled again just before 6, as I was blowing out the last of the candles. "Here Comes the Night" was about halfway through. I looked up to greet my date, and basked in his beautiful face standing in front of the front window, with just a hint of western sun filtering through the window coverings. I had to have won some sort of karmic lottery; this was just too good to be true. He took two long strides to me as I beamed at him uncontrollably. I couldn't describe it, but his presence just had me humming. I was inexplicably _happy_ to be around him. Not giddy or flustered, genuinely and deeply happy.

He took my hand, and stared at it, tracing the edges of my fingertips with his own. The light touch was doing some intense things to my psyche. He turned my palm up, kissing it reverently.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Definitely…" I answered in a haze. I was in trouble.

I grabbed my bag, replaced the needle on the record player, turned the lock on the front door, and we exited the back. Eric had a car, but like me he preferred to walk around campus as much as possible. He held my hand as he led the way to Mother's Kitchen, a cute little place close to the store that I absolutely loved. I didn't always have the bread to eat out very often, but this was one of my favorite joints when I did.

"I hope this is okay," Eric asked, seemingly unsure. I was surprised his confidence was shakable.

"It's wonderful," I answered honestly, delivering what I'd hoped was a genuine smile.

We ate leisurely, and talked about our histories. He was from Shreveport originally. I told him my stories about growing up in Bon Temps, a little southeast of Shreveport. We talked about how we got involved in the movement, exciting things we'd seen or done, books we'd read, what we were studying. Eric was a philosophy major…and somehow, that was incredibly sexy on him.

After we finished eating, Eric surprised me by asking, "May I take you for a drink? I'd like to go to a little bar down the street. It's not one of the usual hangout spots, and I'd like to have you to myself a little longer."

My breathing hitched, and I nodded. This was shaping up to be an amazing night. He paid the bill, grabbed my hand, and we made our way to the bar. I'd never felt so instantly comfortable with another person. It was like I'd known him 1000 years.

"Eric, I know the night's still young and all, but I just want to thank you. This has already been an awesome night, and I am really enjoying spending time with you."

He stopped, looking deeply into my eyes and simply smiled. He leaned in to whisper huskily, "The pleasure is all mine, believe me," right before capturing my lips in a slow, sensual kiss. I actually moaned a little—this was some kind of kiss! Against my better judgment, I was falling hard. But with lips like his, I never stood a chance.

We reached the bar, and I set my bag down at a table while Eric ordered us a round of drinks. I didn't drink heavily, preferring smoke to booze, but I did enjoy the occasional tipple—and I could certainly use the steadying.

"Here you are," Eric said, placing my gin and tonic in front of me. "I'll be right back."

He went to the jukebox and inserted some coins. His jeans were practically painted on, and I got my first (of hopefully many) glimpse of his spectacular derriere. This man had to be some sort of god…he was just too good looking to be a mere mortal.

He walked back to the table with purpose in his stare, and The International Submarine Band's "Blue Eyes" began. I absolutely loved this song. It was playful and romantic at the same time, and really captured the spirit of the kind of relationship I'd love to have. He set his drink down, and held his hand out to me. "May I?" he asked, before whisking me onto the empty dance floor.

I love dancing, always have. Apparently Eric did too, because we two-stepped around that dance floor and it took until the music ended for me to realize I hadn't actually been floating. While we glided together, he held my gaze, smiling knowingly at me. At the end of the song, he stopped our moving, wrapped both of his big arms around my waist, and pulled me close for another kiss. This was not like the first; this was him claiming me as his. As liberated a woman as I wanted to be, in this moment I didn't care if he branded my butt with a big ol' 'E'.

Back at the table, Eric said, "I've liked that song since the record came out. When I came into the store today , you had been floating around organizing things. Then your turned around and looked at me with those devastating blue eyes, and that song has been on loop in my head all afternoon."

I blushed furiously, certain that I was feeling far more than my fair share of special tonight. "Eric, I…" I trailed off, not sure what to say. Instead, I let the kissing do the talking, initiating one of my own this time. I pressed my lips to his not forcefully, but not gently. I placed several kisses on his face before returning to claim his mouth as my own. He deepened the kiss, and for the first time in my normally well-behaved life, I climbed into his lap and made out with a man in public. When I finally pulled away, he stared into my eyes, the low lights of the bar sparkling in his own. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes," I breathed, stealing another kiss.

"Finish your drink. I'll pay the tab."

I gulped down what was left of my drink and grabbed my bag. Not two seconds later, Eric grabbed my hand and we were leaving the bar.

He didn't live far; only about 4 blocks. He rented a loft above an appliance store close to campus. He lived by himself, as he valued his privacy. By the time we reached his door, I was about ready to jump him in the hallway. He fumbled with his keys, urgently trying to get inside. While he unlocked the door, I couldn't help but cop a feel of that amazing ass. He groaned, pushing the front door open and dropping his keys right there on the floor. I followed suit, dropping my bag, and before it had even hit the floor, Eric grabbed me by the waist pulling me close.

"Sookie, I don't usually do this, in fact, I try to avoid complications with females as much as possible to focus on my studies. But I find you absolutely irresistible, and I must have you," he growled the last bit right next to my ear before taking the lobe into his mouth. He then kissed his way down my neck, stopping where it met my shoulders. I moaned deeply, relaxing myself into his long, (very) hard body, and letting him hold me for support.

I began unbuttoning his shirt, anxious to see this man in all his glory. His lips found mine again, and our tongues battled for dominance. I pulled his shirt off as he reached behind my neck to untie the strings of my dress. I reached down to pull it over my head and cast it aside. He stepped back to gaze at me, and sighed happily. "Sookie, I am a very, very lucky man." He pulled me close and ducked down to take a breast in his mouth as he massaged the other. I was absolutely enraptured. It had been half a year since I'd had any action at all, and before we'd even really gotten off the ground I just knew this was going to be the best I'd ever had.

I pulled away just long enough to unbutton Eric's jeans and slide them off. I was pleased as punch to see he hadn't worn underwear. His golden happy trail was the most adorable thing I think I'd ever seen…and it led to the most enormous cock I'd ever laid eyes on. This thing was a work of art; there should be shrines devoted to Eric Northman.

He saw my reaction and tilted my chin up, gazing in my eyes. "Is this okay with you?" I nodded, stroking his lower back lightly with my fingertips.

"I'll go slow," He offered.

"I certainly hope not," I answered, before dropping to my knees to take that beautiful cock in my mouth. He let out the most guttural groan as I licked around the head; I ran my tongue quickly up and down the spot on the underside, right underneath. Then I decided to see how much I could take in my mouth. I surprised myself, and I think Eric, with how far down his shaft I was able to go. I wrapped one hand around the base, hand and mouth working in tandem. With my other hand, I lightly rubbed and stroked the sensitive skin right behind his balls. He actually hissed with pleasure as I slowly sucked his cock, stopping only to take long, luxuriating licks up, down, and around the head. He tried to run his fingers through my hair, but couldn't focus enough to remain coordinated. I was very proud of myself that he was able to lose himself in pleasure so readily at my hand.

He stepped away slightly, pulling me up to him and giving me the deepest, most appreciative kiss I'd ever had. When he pulled away, he had an absolutely devious glint in his cobalt eyes. He grinned, snickering to himself, and picked me up as if I weighed nothing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing light kisses wherever I could as he made his way through the loft. He kicked open the door to his room, and reverently laid me down on his bed. He stretched out on top of me, kissing, licking, and nibbling his way down my body.

He reached my center, and started to pull my panties off with his teeth. Once he'd removed them, he kissed his way back up my legs, as if he were worshipping my body. I'd never experienced anything like it; I've had other lovers in the past, but I may as well not have, considering Eric's skill level. If he didn't like to get "distracted" with the ladies, I wonder where all this talent came from…

I didn't wonder long, because he inserted first one, then two very long fingers deep inside me. I let out the most delicious groan as he stroked in and out of me. He kissed the insides of my thigh, right next to my lips, and I thought I would burst into flames. "Oh, God, Eric…" He smiled even wider at hearing his name, and began laving at my folds. He started off gently, licking circles torturously around my clit. I was panting in anticipation, when he began licking up and down my bundle of nerves—his tongue had the most incredible texture. I was moaning uncontrollably as he crooked his finger and began stroking the top of my wall…it was the most intense thing I'd ever felt. I stifled a scream as best I could, pleading, "Eric, please, don't stop…"

He continued to stroke, removing his mouth only to chuckle low in his chest and assure me, "Lover, I had absolutely no intention of stopping."

Within seconds he had me building toward the biggest orgasm I'd ever had. The anticipation was so delicious I almost didn't want the release to ever come (no pun intended). When it did, I was actually seeing spots. I thought these kinds of orgasms were just myths…turns out I'd just needed to meet Eric.

He leisurely licked up and down my folds, savoring me for a few moments before sliding back up my body. Once again, he kissed me passionately, and I found myself sucking his tongue deeper into my mouth, relishing in tasting myself on him. He pulled away, smirking, eyes twinkling in the light of the early evening.

"Eric, I need you inside me right now," I begged, staring straight into his eyes. His own eyes widened, and before I had time to blink, I felt his incredible length push into me. He went slow at first, giving me time to accommodate all of him, but within three strokes he was in to the hilt. I had never felt so full, so connected to another person. I wrapped my legs around his back, locking my ankles, and he growled in appreciation, capturing my mouth in his. We moved together in a rhythm that rapidly escalated towards frantic, and in no time we both peaked, moaning and gasping for air. Feeling him release inside me was likely the best feeling I'd ever had.

He collapsed on top of me, rolling to the side, and softly tracing patterns on my breasts with his fingertips. I just stared at him, this unbelievably beautiful man that I had just experienced the best sex of my life with. If I had it my way, I'd be having sex with him frequently, for a very, very long time.

After a few moments of lazily grazing over each other's bodies, tracing small lines across muscles and curves, we both drifted off to sleep. I made it my goal to fall asleep in Eric Northman's arms as often he would allow.

* * *

The trip to Chicago was a week away, and while I was excited, there were some pretty unsettling stories coming down the wire from SDS National and the news. Mayor Daley wouldn't grant a permit for the demonstration.

Eric and I had been pretty much inseparable since our first date. I'm not usually one to just go whole hog on date one, but there was just something between us—there was absolutely no sense in fighting it. Unfortunately, with the trip drawing closer, and him being in a leadership position, things were getting kind of tense.

"Eric, if they don't grant the permits, what's going to happen?"

"It sounds now as if they will be instituting nightly curfews, and all demonstrators must vacate the park at dusk. Those who don't will be in violation of a municipal law, but they will be within their rights to escalate the situation. I just hope they don't. There'll simply be too many of us; the Chicago police force is not match for a million determined protesters. Besides, last time I checked, we had the right to free fucking assembly in this country…"

"Baby, is everything going to be okay? I don't want anything bad to happen, especially to you…"

"Sookie, this is the reality. You wanted a big protest? You wanted excitement? Well you're about to get it. This isn't playtime, this is the big leagues. Want Bill to come home? Stand up to the fascists that sent him there."

As much as authoritative Mr. Vice President Eric really rang my bell, this was becoming a serious situation. What if we got arrested? My pacifist butt was not made for jail. I had been worrying non-stop since the demonstration began receiving national media attention. This was both good and bad. And the politics and power-plays that I always longed to avoid were now my homefront. I want to support Eric, but the infighting between all our organizations had reached a fever pitch. We need to be more radical, we need to be less radical…the arguments were nonstop, and it was beginning to wear on me.

Eric was pacing around his sitting room, carrying his phone with him as he talked to Victor. They were heatedly discussing some other aspect of the trip, and I had simply had my fill. Once they hung up, I snaked my arms around his waist.

"Honey, I think I'm gonna go home tonight. I haven't seen the girls in a while, and I just don't think I can take all the political posturing tonight."

He kissed the top of my head and sighed. "I understand…although I'm never pleased to see you go." The phone immediately began ringing again, so I got dressed and gathered up my things. I mouthed "Bye, Eric," and blew a kiss on my way out the door. He waved, and the frustration was showing all over his face.

As I walked the half-mile to my apartment, I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of dread. There was a knot in my stomach that I felt certain was going nowhere until we made it home from Chicago.

I entered my apartment for the night; it must have been the first time in a week. Pam was surprised to see me. I was surprised to not see Amelia. "Where's Amelia?"

Pam sighed, and punched the kitchen counter. "Amelia has been flirting with that grease monkey Tray Dawson. The one in our Foundations of Government class. She says it's nothing, but…"

I dropped my bags, made my way toward Pam, and hugged her. I know she wasn't a touchy-feely kind of friend, and she did stiffen at first, but eventually she relaxed into me and sighed heavily. "I don't like to get this involved, but I thought we had a good thing going. It sucks being lesbian and only meeting girls who are part-timers."

I didn't really have any input for this situation, so I pulled a joint out of my pocket, grabbed the matches in our junk drawer, and light it up. Once it was going, I removed it from my mouth and stuck it in hers. I retrieved two beers from the fridge, handed one to Pam, and kissed her cheek before going to search for a great record to put on. I threw on The Notorious Byrd Brothers, chugged my beer, took a pull off the joint, and dragged Pam into the living room for a good ol' fashioned dance party.

"Sookie, you're ridiculous," Pam said, fighting off a smile.

"I know I am, but you do feel better, even if you're fighting tooth and nail not to. We haven't hung out in forever, let's not worry about the bullshit tonight. Okay?"

She nodded in ascension and passed the joint back my way.

Two hours later, we had eaten just about all the snack food we had squirreled away in the kitchen, and we both turned as we heard a light rasp at the door. Neither of us wanted to answer it, not knowing what kind of news had arrived to snap us out of la la land.

Pam visually goaded me into answering the door, and it was Amelia. I had no idea what to do in this situation. "Hey Amelia…" I greeted.

"Hey. Pam here?"

I nodded sympathetically, and she came in the house. The girls stared at each other across the apartment for what seemed like light years. Amelia was tearing up, and eventually Pam held her head high, and led the way into her bedroom. They shut the door and didn't emerge the remainder of the night.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to feather-light kisses being planted all over my stomach. I smiled and yawned, happy to have Eric with me.

"Good morning, lover. I hate to wake you so early, but I have two hours until I need to be in meetings for the rest of the day. I was hoping to spend some quality time with you in the meantime."

I giggled in response, which was apparently all the confirmation he needed. He began rubbing my breasts, kissing circles around each nipple before finally taking one in his mouth. He kneaded the other gently, but steadily. After a few moments, he switched sides.

"We wouldn't want one to get jealous," he leered, waggling his eyebrows.

"No, we most certainly wouldn't, Vice President Northman," I responded in my best sex kitten voice. It wasn't hard to pull off early in the morning, when my voice is a little sandy anyway.

He took his time reverently loving my breasts, while I laid back and enjoyed his efforts. After a while, he scooted up the bed and began kissing me lazily. He didn't seem to have a rushed agenda; we were just savoring each other.

He lay next to me, playing with individual strands of hair for a few moments. His fingers trailed down my torso until he reached the Promised Land, and he began teasing and rubbing my clit with slow strokes. No, he was in no hurry this morning—and I wasn't about to complain. I should be awakened this way every day; it is glorious.

I reached down as well and began slowly stroking his length. Eric immediately let out an appreciative rumble, and I smiled sweetly at him. Just thinking about his cock got me hot and bothered—two months in and I still think it is an absolute wonder to behold.

After a few more minutes of lazy touching, Eric hooked an arm under my waist and rolled me on top of him. I placed him at my entrance and lowered myself at an excruciating pace. I teased and teased until even I couldn't take it anymore, forcefully taking all of him at once. He moaned his thanks, sounding as if he'd not known this kind of relief in years. I rode him slowly and sensually, building to a memorable climax for both of us. Once the aftershocks had receded, I stared into his oceanic eyes. He was absolutely breathtaking in the early morning light.

A smile crept across his face as he pulled me down to his chest. He was still inside me, I felt no need to rush his pulling out. "Sookie, you are amazing. You're the most enticing lover I've ever had, and you are positively radiant in the morning." Well, that'll get your engine going, I'll tell ya that much.

I kissed his chin and sighed contentedly, lying back down on his chest. He finally removed himself from me and I gasped at the feeling. Sometimes I sincerely wish we could stay joined forever; it just felt right.

"Sookie, I have some fears about what will happen with school starting. I told you once I tried to avoid the complications having women in my life brings, as I'm very committed to my studies and SDS. But I don't feel that I can let you go."

I had to admit, it felt like someone just put a 2-ton weight on my chest. This was the last thing I expected to hear at a time like this.

"Eric, what are you saying?"

"I'm not sure…I've never had feelings before, not like this," he paused and I swear I could actually _hear_ his brow furrow. "Having a relationship of this nature certainly weakens my ability to focus on my responsibilities. Whenever I'm with you I'm compelled to do nothing but you, dear one."

I just lay still as I could, not wanting to face him. We'd just had two incredible months together, Chicago was a few days away, and he drops this bombshell.

"Sookie?"

"What do you want me to say, Eric? I've just been told I'm too big a distraction to stay with," I jabbed, growing more and more irritated by the minute. I rolled off of him and sat up, staring him in the eye and challenging him to make me understand.

"I'm just afraid this relationship will weaken my position. I need a clear head, I'm too close to graduating to blow everything now."

I was truly floored. I huffed out of bed, stomped one foot out and continued to stare, utterly flabbergasted. "Eric Northman, you knew you would feel this way and you waited all summer…you wait until DAYS before the Chicago trip to tell me this?"

"Sookie, to be fair you've never asked how I felt."

"I guess it was because part of me was afraid of what I might hear. I hope you enjoyed the fuck, Eric, now grab your shit and get to your meetings. Very important matters are hanging in the balance, and everyone needs your superior intellect to straighten them out."

"That's not fair, I was trying to express my concerns…"

"Your concerns treat me like a _distraction_ instead of a person!"

"I see I've upset you, and I am truly sorry for that. Maybe once Chicago's over, we can re-examine things."

"Yeah, whatever Eric. Please leave."

He stared at me for a moment, unsure what to do. I could see it was hurting him to go, but nowhere near as much as it hurt me. I thought I actually came first to him—I know it was stupid. He's involved in his organization, he's two semesters away from graduating, and he can't be bothered with me. He quickly got dressed and started for the door. With his back to me he whispered, "We will discuss this again, Sookie," before walking out.

I fell in a heap on the bed, too shocked to cry. The tears came later.

* * *

I woke up the morning of the Chicago trip uncertain that I would be able to see Eric. I refused to speak to him in the days leading up to our departure. I didn't even attend the pre-trip meetings; I just couldn't face him. It hurt too much. I wish I'd just trusted my gut two months ago when I knew it couldn't work out.

At check in, there was no avoiding him. He had made sure we were on the same bus. Mr. High-Handed of course made all my arrangements for me. Well he wasn't getting what he wanted from me; I trusted him with my heart once and I got it back in pieces.

"Sookie Stackhouse, checking in," I said, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Checked in…" he mumbled as I shoved past him to get on the bus.

As I made my way into the bus, I could hear him talking to Pam in frustrated whispers. I couldn't be forced to care. I went directly to the back of the bus, shoving my bag in the overhead compartment and sitting down, hoping my friends would be here soon to flank me on both sides.

Eric sat at the front of the bus. He got up to make announcements along the way, or to lead the occasional discussion of what we could expect once we got there. Each time he rose to address us, he stared directly at me, as if I was the only one on the bus. I tried as much as possible to simply focus on the announcements. The situation between Abbie Hoffman, Jerry Rubin, and Mayor Daley had reached its zenith. I knew we were walking into trouble, and for a split second, my stomach sank to think what might happen to Eric. I quickly pushed that thought out of my head as I silently reminded myself that I only needed to worry about Sookie Stackhouse.

We arrived in Chicago with no major problems. As we departed the bus, Pam and Amelia were on either side of me, defending me from the gorgeous source of my ire. We departed the bus and descended on the park where we would be camping.

It was a great day, the park seemed alive with activity. There were young people everywhere, united for one purpose: to tell the bureaucrats in office that we were not going to take the injustice of this war any longer. It felt like we could actually make a difference.

That afternoon, Jerry Rubin announced the candidacy of Pigasus for President. We were surprisingly close to the action, and saw him get arrested. I tried to suppress the nerves as he was carted off, telling myself it was an isolated incident.

Pam, Amelia and I wandered through the park smoking, singing, and meeting the other demonstrators. This was one of those beautiful moments in life, when you know you're really SOMEWHERE, doing SOMETHING that you'll always remember. It was truly magic.

Then the sun began to set, and we tried to find a place to set up our tent. Just as we scouted a good spot, the police on horseback began riding through the park announcing that we were to leave because the park was closed. No one went anywhere, and although the situation was tense, we made it through the night. I wondered where Eric was. Even though my heart was aching, I was proud of him for helping to get us all up here. Even more, I was worried for him. I didn't want him to get arrested or shaken down by the cops.

Saturday morning, we awoke to the sounds of singing all around us. People were singing all kinds of protest songs. We emerged from our tent in time to join in a rousing version of "We Shall Overcome." The crowd in our area was holding hands and dancing in a huge circle, singing those incredibly meaningful words on a Saturday morning, where thousands of voices gathered to rise up against a great global injustice. My thoughts wandered back to Eric, and my heart longed to share this with him.

Pam took me aside after we'd taken our tent down to talk. "Sook, are you managing okay? I know this has to be hard on you."

I smiled as reassuringly as I could. "I'm hurting, sure. But look around, Pam. This is really happening, and we're part of it. I can't let my heartache ruin this moment."

She hugged me close, and as surprised as I was at the affection, I relished in it. Pam was my best friend, and I needed her strength right now.

We wandered around looking for food for a while, finding a group of Yippies handing out sandwiches and potato chips. I grabbed a plate and a coke, and followed Amelia and Pam up a hill to sit and eat. Once we were done and disposed of our trash, we began to walk around the park some more.

Amelia stopped suddenly. "What's that over there?" She asked nervously.

Pam and I looked in the direction she was pointing, and saw a mob beginning to form. From our vantage point, we saw a teenage boy being beaten by police. It was absolutely harrowing to watch, even though we weren't close enough to know what the situation was. We stood stock-still taking in the disturbance, when I heard someone approaching behind us.

"Oh, Thank God, you girls are okay…"

I bristled at the voice; it was Eric. As much as I wanted to shield my heart, I just couldn't. I was equally as relieved to know he was okay and not involved. I turned and met his stare, both of us uncertain how to proceed. Amelia and Pam took a few steps away to give us some space, all while keeping an eye on the disruption.

Eric frantically pulled me into his arms and held me close. He buried his face in my hair and pleaded, "Sookie, whatever you do this weekend, please be careful. Please. I have to go find out what's happening and try to keep things under control."

I pulled away just enough to look up at him. I could see the anxiety in his eyes and furrowed brow; in this moment he looked 7 years older than his actual 21. I simply nodded. He took a step back, squeezed my hand, and ran down to the scuffle to see what was going on.

Pam immediately turned back to me and grabbed my hand. "You okay?"

Amelia came to side as well, throwing a sympathetic arm around my shoulder. "Honey, I know you don't want to hear this, but that boy is still crazy about you."

"Yeah, I think I know…"

Things in the park eventually calmed down after the initial horror and hysteria of the afternoon's events. The boy had been beaten pretty severely before being arrested, all because he lowered the flag. The park was buzzing with energy, and people began marching from Grant Park to the civic center. I don't know what they planned to do when they got there, and cautious as I was, I wanted to be where the larger numbers of people were. Safety in numbers, and all that.

We joined the march around dusk, slowly progressing toward the civic center. We sang and chanted, and I began to feel invigorated again. This is what we came here to do. We were finally getting our moment to stand up to the Old Guard and make our voice heard. I could just see the Hilton Hotel sign from our location. Then all hell broke loose.

Police began to descend on us from all sides. People were being hit with billy clubs, and the crowd was becoming frenzied. I began to get scared, and Amelia, Pam, and I struggled to keep our grip on each other. As we fought to find our way out of the crowd, the tear gas was released.

I couldn't see anything, my eyes were burning so badly. There were TV cameras and photographers, and the police were beating people all around us. I had tears streaming down my face in a constant flow, and it wasn't just due to the gas. Everything I believed about America, about freedom, was being decimated before my very eyes. Bill was in Vietnam and I was in Chicago, and we were both fighting for our lives.

The police continued to become more and more agitated as people refused to back down. I lost Amelia and Pam in one of the releases of tear gas. I was in an unfamiliar city in the middle of a police riot, and I was completely and utterly alone. I found a small clearing in the throngs of people, and just a few feet away, I saw a very tall blonde man shouting directions at the mob.

"ERIC!"

He turned immediately and we locked eyes. He was shoving people out of the way as quickly as possible. Right before he reached me, I felt something smack the back of my head, and the arm of an officer on horseback grabbed me roughly.

I had never heard such an animalistic sound out of a human before, but there was just no way to describe the sound coming from Eric. He barreled through the last few people to reach me, screaming at the officer. "YOU WILL UNHAND HER!!" He got me free from the officer's grip, and then pulled him down off the horse. I was weeping uncontrollably as I watched Eric punch the officer, and him respond by taking his club to Eric's face.

Everyone around me was shouting "THE WHOLE WORLD IS WATCHING!"

"THE WHOLE WORLD IS WATCHING!"

I don't know about the rest of the world, I could only see Eric. I was completely helpless to do anything in the situation. He had spent the entire weekend up to this point trying to keep people safe, and now he was on the receiving end of a police beating.

"THE WHOLE WORLD IS WATCHING!"

Eric got in another good shot at the officer, and the officer grabbed his shirt by the neck and kneed him in the nose. Eric staggered, bleeding, but surprisingly did not go down.

"THE WHOLE WORLD IS WATCHING!"

They continued to struggle, and I saw Eric make a mad grab for the officer's billy club. He wrangled it away from the officer, and clocked him good enough, just once, that he was able to get away.

"THE WHOLE WORLD IS WATCHING!"

He turned and grabbed my hand, and began barreling through the crowd once more, pulling me with him. We were desperately trying to reach an edge of the mob, some way out of this horrific scene.

"THE WHOLE WORLD IS WATCHING!"

I knew Eric was frustrated that he couldn't just throw me over his shoulder and fly me out of this mess. At one point he lost his grip on my hand, and turned back, terrified, reaching for me again. I grabbed his hand as the tears continued to flow.

"THE WHOLE WORLD IS WATCHING!"

What seemed like hours later, we emerged from the concentration of the mob, and had to find a way out. We were staying in the park, and the crowd was so thin there that the police had their pick of the litter. We dodged down an alleyway, narrowly avoiding another officer.

There was a small pool of light, and he directed me up against the wall while he took visual inventory of my condition. I couldn't stop crying as I saw how badly he'd been hurt in the riot. He had dried blood all over his face and knuckles, and his left eye was beginning to swell.

"Oh, Eric!" I sobbed, collapsing into him. He gripped me tighter than he ever had before, trying to soothe me as I continued to cry. He held me until I was able to regain control, when he pushed me just far enough away to look me in the eye.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I was an absolute fool to push you away. I let my stress get the better of me, and I didn't put you first. Sookie, you are the most important thing in my life, and if anything had happened to you--"

"Eric, Eric, shhhh. It's okay. I know you've been so consumed with this, and you had such a big job…you had so many people you felt responsible for, and…"

"Sookie, don't you see? You're the only person I need to keep safe. I pushed you away, when I could have been protecting you. I failed you."

I stared into his eyes for a long time. Tears began to well up again, looking into his battered face. I pressed my lips to his urgently, my tongue begging for entrance. We kissed frantically, hoping to gain back some of what we had fought away during our separation. He held me so fiercely it almost hurt, but I relished in the feeling.

We crept to the back of the alley, out of the light, knowing we couldn't return to the park until morning. Eric sat us both down, placing me between his legs and wrapping his arms around me. "Sookie…" he whispered ravenously into my ear.

"Yes Eric?"

"May I tell you how I feel?"

I turned to look into his eyes, scared at what he might say.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you are the most wonderful creature I have ever known. I am madly and uncontrollably in love with you, and I will never be so foolish again."

If I'd had any more tears, I wouldn't be able to stop them now. As it was, I was all cried out, and desperate to be close to Eric. I turned to face him, burrowing myself in his chest.

"Eric, I love you, too. I can't stand the thought of being without you again…"

"You'll never have to, lover. Try and get some rest, you're safe now," he whispered, kissing my temple. As hard as I fought to stay awake, the shock and exhaustion set in the moment I truly believed I was safe; the moment Eric said he loved me, I knew I was.

We woke with the sun the next morning, and every inch of my body ached. My lungs were unbelievably sore from the tear gas. I groaned as I tried to stretch and stand. Eric looked even worse this morning, and I felt as though a fresh round of tears was starting.

"Lover, please don't cry. We made it, together. Everything will be fine now."

I reached up to kiss his face gently in every injured place. I kissed the tip of each finger, and I kissed right over his heart. "Eric, I'm not sure everything will ever completely be fine again…"

"It will be…it will."

He took my hand and we emerged from our back-alley sanctuary. There was refuse all over the streets, reminders of the previous night's hell strewn about the city. We made our way back to the park, where our busses were supposed to pick us up, and my panic reached a new high as I realized I had no idea what happened to Pam and Amelia. Eric squeezed my hand as he felt my tension.

Silently, we proceeded toward our designated meet-up point. Just over one more hill, and we'd be there. I hesitated, but we reached the crest. At the bottom of the hill, I saw my friends sleeping, holding each other under a tree. They were safe.

I released Eric's hand and ran to them.

"Amelia! Pam! You're safe!" I shouted, pulling them into a vice-like hug. We remained holding each other for a prolonged minute, finally releasing each other to assess the damage done. Amelia and Pam were fine; they made it back to the park and huddled against this tree all night. I had some bruises and tenderness, but I would mend. We made it.

I looked back at Eric and my heart swelled. I jumped up and into his arms, crying once more. "Shhh, my sweet, sweet Sookie. We're all okay."

On the bus ride home I mostly slept, but I slept in Eric's arms. I woke as the sun was setting in the west, and I took a minute to take it all in. "Eric," I began, not making eye contact, "Did you mean it? Because, I can understand if you were just feeling strong emotions because of the situation…"

He took my chin in his hand and turned my face toward his. "Sookie, I promise to you, here and now, that I will never, never leave you again. .You." He kissed me tenderly and pulled me back into him.

* * *

We didn't stop the war. We didn't bring Bill home. We didn't change the world. The world kept turning, and for the first time I realized how small my voice was. I didn't know how to face or accept the realities of the world that I had been taught in the past 48 hours, but I knew my life would never be the same again. I also knew that no matter what life threw at me, I'd have Eric by my side to help me face it head-on.


End file.
